This invention relates to machines for drilling holes for roof bolts in mines, and more particularly, to such machines that insure that the roof bolt is secured in the mine roof at its proper depth.
Throughout this specification the words xe2x80x9croof boltxe2x80x9d and derivations of these words are taken to include other strata stabilisation stabilization articles and other similar named bolting articles such as rock bolts, anchor bolts, anchor tendons, tendons and any other similar articles which can be used for any purpose including drilling and bolting of ribs, floors, walls and faces of mines and any other location requiring strata stabilization.
This invention provides a roof bolt installation apparatus including a drill stabilizing means including a base having a cylindrical bore therein, and a stabilizing rod extendable from the base and slidably located in the bore. The rod has a distal end, and a drill stabilizing end plate is mounted on the rod distal end. The roof bolt installation apparatus also includes a drilling unit which is adapted to rotatably carry a drill, the drilling unit being slidably mounted on the drill stabilizing means, and means for moving the drilling unit along the drill stabilizing means. The roof bolt installation apparatus also includes a drill depth control device including a base, a top adapted to engage the mine roof, and at least two bars connected between the drill depth control base and the drill depth control top. The bars pass through openings in the drill stabilizing plate.